Sugar Rush and The Matrix
by NYCSubwayboy1904
Summary: Have you ever wondered in a dream of what would happen if the Sugar Rush came into the Matrix? Well, you've to the right FanFiction. See the Sugar Rush characters experience the sci-fi adventure of their life. Rated M for sci-fi violence, and high use of dirty language.
1. Chapter 1

**Sugar Rush and The Matrix**

**Chapter 1**

Another day in Sugar Rush. Nothing new. Citizens are ongoing their normal lives. But, at Sonic's Sugar Rush suite, the racers had a special gift there they can use. He sent an invitation to all of them. He was along with brother, Manic, and his best friend, Miles "Tails" Prower.

_"The racers of Sugar Rush..." _Manic said.

_"Behold: The Matrix."_

All of the racers said _"whoa"_ when they saw the system in their own eyes.

"_How do you like it?" _said Tails.

_"Pretty cool._" said Vanellope. "_Maybe we'll go in, and, see what it's like in the Matrix."_

_"Okay. _Manic said. "_But we have to install the plug in holes to your brain, then start with a few programs, including a tour of what the Matrix really is."_

_"Okay then." _Vanellope said. _"We'll get started soon."_

_"Start soon?"_ said Gloyd. _"In fact, after hearing what Manic said and what I have just witnessed, let do now!"_

_"Alright Gloyd."_ said Manic. _"You're getting your wish right now. Let's get started!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sugar Rush and The Matrix**

**Chapter 1**

Another day in Sugar Rush. Nothing new. Citizens are ongoing their normal lives. But, at Sonic's Sugar Rush suite, the racers had a special gift there they can use. He sent an invitation to all of them. He was along with brother, Manic, and his best friend, Miles "Tails" Prower.

_"The racers of Sugar Rush..." _Manic said.

_"Behold: The Matrix."_

All of the racers said _"whoa"_ when they saw the system in their own eyes.

"_How do you like it?" _said Tails.

_"Pretty cool._" said Vanellope. "_Maybe we'll go in, and, see what it's like in the Matrix."_

_"Okay. _Manic said. "_But we have to install the plug in holes to your brain, then start with a few programs, including a tour of what the Matrix really is."_

_"Okay then." _Vanellope said. _"We'll get started soon."_

_"Start soon?"_ said Gloyd. _"In fact, after hearing what Manic said and what I have just witnessed, let do now!"_

_"Alright Gloyd."_ said Manic. _"You're getting your wish right now. Let's get started!"_

**Chapter 2**

After Gloyd's request, the racers went over extensive plug in surgery, which was overlooked by Tails. Then, they head over to the computer system, where Gloyd and Swizzle are ready to get plugged for a fighting program, when a guest came on in.

_"Hey there Silver!" _said Sonic

_"Hey guys!" _said Silver. _"So, you're about to plug these two boys into the Matrix, aren't you?"_

_"Why yes I am"_ replied Manic. _"In fact, I'm getting them started with the fighting program."  
__  
_

_"Good. I ca use some help." _Silver said back in reply.

_"Alright."_ Manic said. _"The __program is ready, as well as the simulator. So, both of you have been involved in karate fighting, have you?"_

_"Yes."_ said Swizzle. _"He know everyhting. Dirty boxing, jujitsu, judo, shotokan, taekwondo, everything."__  
_

_"Okay..." _replied Manic. _"What's a fighting method you don't know?"_

_"Jujitsu." _replied Swizzle.

_"Well, you're going to learn jujitsu today." _said Manic.

_"I'm going to learn... jujitsu?" _replied Swizzle.

_"Yup." _replied Manic.

He then hit enter, and just a few seconds, Swizzle learned how to do jujitsu.

_"I know jujitsu." _said Swizzle. _"Give me more. Please."_

Manic then spent the next few seconds putting in more fighting powers in Swizzle's brain. After that, the next word he said were

_"I know kung fu."_

_"Really?" _replied Silver. _"Then show me."_

_"Here we go." _said Tails

Silver and Swizzle get plugged into the fighting simulator.

_"This is a sparring program. _said Silver. _"Everything is just virtual here. So if you're breathing air, its virtual. Now, come and try to hit me."_

Silver and Swizzle were in their fighting stances. Both of them waiting for the first move. Swizzle used his first move, by punching Silver in the chest. Silver then block Swizzle's kick he tried on him, and twisted him. He fell on the floor, and groaned.

_"Ughh..." _said Swizzle.

_"Want to give up?" _ said Silver.

"_No. We just got started." _replied Swizzle.

After that little mess up, to two went back to fighting. Silver performed side-by-side kicks on Swizzle, which in this case, nearly forced his body to start coughing up blood. But in response, Swizzle used his karate skills by using special punches and kicks. It was anything Silver had seen before. But they kept on fighting, and fighting, and fighting. It looked like it could never end, really. Then, minutes later out of all the fighting and madness, it was over. Swizzle has been able to hit Silver.

_"Ah... You go me..." _said Silver. _'You really worked hard on your ass to make this one worth it." _

_'Sure I did."_ replied Swizzle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sugar Rush and The Matrix**

**Chapter 1**

Another day in Sugar Rush. Nothing new. Citizens are ongoing their normal lives. But, at Sonic's Sugar Rush suite, the racers had a special gift there they can use. He sent an invitation to all of them. He was along with brother, Manic, and his best friend, Miles "Tails" Prower.

_"The racers of Sugar Rush..." _Manic said.

_"Behold: The Matrix."_

All of the racers said _"whoa"_ when they saw the system in their own eyes.

"_How do you like it?" _said Tails.

_"Pretty cool._" said Vanellope. "_Maybe we'll go in, and, see what it's like in the Matrix."_

_"Okay. _Manic said. "_But we have to install the plug in holes to your brain, then start with a few programs, including a tour of what the Matrix really is."_

_"Okay then." _Vanellope said. _"We'll get started soon."_

_"Start soon?"_ said Gloyd. _"In fact, after hearing what Manic said and what I have just witnessed, let do now!"_

_"Alright Gloyd."_ said Manic. _"You're getting your wish right now. Let's get started!"_

**Chapter 2**

After Gloyd's request, the racers went over extensive plug in surgery, which was overlooked by Tails. Then, they head over to the computer system, where Gloyd and Swizzle are ready to get plugged for a fighting program, when a guest came on in.

_"Hey there Silver!" _said Sonic

_"Hey guys!" _said Silver. _"So, you're about to plug these two boys into the Matrix, aren't you?"_

_"Why yes I am"_ replied Manic. _"In fact, I'm getting them started with the fighting program."  
__  
_

_"Good. I ca use some help." _Silver said back in reply.

_"Alright."_ Manic said. _"The __program is ready, as well as the simulator. So, both of you have been involved in karate fighting, have you?"_

_"Yes."_ said Swizzle. _"He know everyhting. Dirty boxing, jujitsu, judo, shotokan, taekwondo, everything."__  
_

_"Okay..." _replied Manic. _"What's a fighting method you don't know?"_

_"Jujitsu." _replied Swizzle.

_"Well, I'm supposed to give you touring systems, what the Matrix really, and that shit, but you're going to learn jujitsu today." _said Manic.

_"I'm going to learn... jujitsu?" _replied Swizzle.

_"Yup." _replied Manic.

He then hit enter, and just a few seconds, Swizzle learned how to do jujitsu.

_"I know jujitsu." _said Swizzle. _"Give me more. Please."_

Manic then spent the next few seconds putting in more fighting powers in Swizzle's brain. After that, the next word he said were

_"I know kung fu."_

_"Really?" _replied Silver. _"Then show me."_

_"Here we go." _said Tails

Silver and Swizzle get plugged into the fighting simulator.

_"This is a sparring program. _said Silver. _"Everything is just virtual here. So if you're breathing air, its virtual. Now, come and try to hit me."_

Silver and Swizzle were in their fighting stances. Both of them waiting for the first move. Swizzle used his first move, by punching Silver in the chest. Silver then block Swizzle's kick he tried on him, and twisted him. He fell on the floor, and groaned.

_"Ughh..." _said Swizzle.

_"Want to give up?" _ said Silver.

"_No. We just got started." _replied Swizzle.

After that little mess up, to two went back to fighting. Silver performed side-by-side kicks on Swizzle, which in this case, nearly forced his body to start coughing up blood. But in response, Swizzle used his karate skills by using special punches and kicks. It was anything Silver had seen before. But they kept on fighting, and fighting, and fighting. It looked like it could never end, really. Then, minutes later out of all the fighting and madness, it was over. Swizzle has been able to hit Silver.

_"Ah... You got me..." _said Silver. _'You really worked hard on your ass to make this one worth it." _

_'Sure I did."_ replied Swizzle.

After that, he told Manic to load a tour of the system (but with all the racers), and what the Matrix is really about.

**Chapter 3**

(A/N Hey guys! I hope you like the story so far. If it has the "M" rating, then a few chapters soon, that when the dirty languages come into play. Also apologies for slow updates as I am trying to end the recent school year strongly. Homework is also a factor as well. Anyways, onto Chapter 3!

As the racers enter the Matrix, Silver (wearing the famous franchise sunglasses) stands by, and begins the tour.

_"Everything you see here is completely virtual. Everyone is part of this system. They're like you and me, although they're really not ready to see what really is the real world..."_

Out of all talking, Gloyd saw a woman in red dress that looked like Marilyn Monroe.

_"Did you look at me Gloyd, or did you look into that woman in the red dress?" _said Silver. Gloyd then said _"yes", _and Silver replied _"Look again." _When looking back, it was a program agent holding a Desert Eagle. Before he could a fire a shot in a split second, Silver randomly said _"Stop."_

_"This isn't real..." _replied Gloyd.

_"You are right." _replied Silver. _"This is another training program designed to show how quick your response are to an agent. Its a very common sight around the Matrix. Agents protecting all of us when there's something wrong or out of touch."_


End file.
